slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Trixie Sting
Beatrice " Trixie " Sting'' (czyt.Beatris Triksi Stink) ''- jedna z głównych postaci w serialu. Członkini Gangu Shane'a. Jest bardzo zwinna i pomysłowa. Wygląd Trixie jest średniego wzrostu szczupłą dziewczyną z długimi nogami. Na twarzy ma typową dla siebie zaciętość, pogodne spojrzenie i usta wygięte w uśmiech. Włosy koloru kasztanowego/rudego ma zawsze spięte w dwa nietypowe kucyki. Na co dzień nosi szare, obcisłe spodnie spięte paskiem ze znakiem Shane'a, oraz zieloną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem z tymże znakiem na ramieniu. Wnyki przypięte ma do paska. Kilka razy widzieliśmy ją w innych strojach m.in. przebraniu staruszka, ubraniach Dayny Poor, stroju do Śluzball'u, oraz w kombinezonie do pływania pod wodą. Śluzaki Pajęczak, Armashelt, Bubbaleone, Sand Angler, Fandango, Flaringo, Granatnik, Lawośluz, Polero, Zderzak, Skałowiec, Hoverbug,Strachoduch, Szybkolot, Tazerling, Zębacz, Pnączniak, Zamrażacz, Żelek, Sliren i Tormato. W Slug it Out: Tazerling, Flaringo, Zamrażacz, Flatulorhinkus. Historia Nie wiadomo w jakiej wiosce wychowała się Trixie. Gdy zabrakło Shane'a, jedynej osoby zdolnej do bronienia Slugterry przed opryszkami, sama musiała chwycić za blaster i niejako przejąć jego obowiązki na swoim terenie. Trixie debiutuje w odcinku Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza, kiedy to ratuje Eli'a przed jednym z bandytów czychających na szlakach podróżnych. Później również pojawiła się na eliminacjach Turnieju Śluzostrzelców, który chciała wygrać. Pokonała tam w pięknym stylu Króla Śluzu. Członkostwo w Gangu pozwala jej na efektywniejsze przykładanie się do słusznej sprawy, oraz daje jej gwarancję, że zawsze będzie w centrum wydarzeń, aby przekazywać mieszkańcom Slugterry informacje o tym, co się dzieje. Charakter Trixie jest specjalistką od śluzaków i zawsze chciała pokazywać ludziom, że te stworzonka są naprawdę niezwykłe i potrzebne . Nie rozstaje się z kamerą. Jej marzeniem jej zrealizowanie filmu dotyczącego Śluzaków: to, że mają one uczucia, własny język a nawet budują własne społeczeństwa. Jej priorytetem jest również informowanie mieszkańców Slugterry poprzez swoje filmy o sytuacji w podziemnej krainie i działaniach Blakk'a. Jest to dla niej rodzaj misji. Jest bardzo inteligentna i często jako jedyna zawsze ma głowę na karku. W zanadrzu zawsze ma jakiś plan, dzięki czemu wszyscy uchodzą cało z opresji. W odcinkach Dziedzictwo i Odległy brzeg jako pierwsza zauważyła, że Eli miewa przed nimi sekrety i to ona najbardziej nalegała na to, by je zdradził. Dowodzi to tego, że Trixie zależy na Gangu i na tym, by się on nie rozpadł pod wpływem niedopowiedzeń. Chciała dać do zrozumienia Eli'owi że może jej, Kordowi i Pronto zaufać, bo są przyjaciółmi. Ciekawostki *Prawdopodobnie lubi się przyglądać w lustrze, bo gdy zniszczono lustro zasmuciła się. *Potrafi jednym klawiszem pokonać Korda w grze wideo, nawet się na niej nie skupiając, co nazwała kończącym ciosem. *Początkowo Trixie miała posiadać kusze, zamiast blastera. *Bardzo lubi straszyć Pronto, choć nie jest tak "bezlitosna" w tych żartach jak Kord. *Trixie bardzo lubi nagrywać filmy i oglądać je z resztą Gangu. *Kręci większość Slugisodes. *Podkochuje się w niej Millard Milford. *Nie lubi Billy'ego i uważa że jest prostakiem. *Nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją kamerą (była wściekła, gdy Dayna ją ukradła). *Uwielbia kręcić filmy i potem wrzucać je do Śluznetu. *Powiedziała że Burpy jako ghul jest słodki jak na swój zły i demoniczny sposób. *Sprowokowała atak zdrajcy Unika. *Często unika ataków śluzaków i ghuli, co pokazuje, iż jest zwinna. *Już w pierwszym odcinku uratowała Eli przed złoczyńcą. *W odcinku Light as Day co najmniej 2 razy strzeliła z blastera Korda . *Jest bardzo chuda i niezbyt silna co zostaje pokazane w odcinku Light as Day gdy strzela z blastera Korda. *W odcinku Powrót (jeden raz) i Light as Day (2 razy) przytuliła Eli'a. *Podczas jednego z wywiadów, Asaph Fipke powiedział, że ma dobre serce co nie raz to udowodniała , np. pocieszając Eli'a , gdy musiał oddać jednego ze śluzaków. *Czasami Eli zwraca się do niej Trix zamiast Trixie. *Mistrz Gier nazwał ją uroczą i słodką. *Prawdopodobnie pod koniec odcinka 39 zaczęła czuć coś do Eli'a, np. bardzo ją ucieszyło to, że chłopak był i bezpieczny oraz była bardzo smutna , bo myślała , że ją zostawi i wróci na powierzchnię. *W odcinku Śmierciogłębia, gdy miała na sobie ochronny skafander, jej oczy miały niebieski kolor. *W czasie nieobecności lidera gangu - Eli'a kierowała resztą gangu. *Nazwała Walca z drużyny Brutali "Smalcem". Trixe_i_billy.jpg|Trixie złowiesczo patrzy na Bill'ego Trixie przebrana za Dayne.JPG|Trixie przebrana za Dayne Śluzak.png|Hurek Trixie w blasterze Trixie.png|Różne modele Trixie bc887dbc2fd858bcc566d1b860f5c7c3578a13c3.jpg|Trixie Pronto i Kord Slugterra_S01E01.jpg|Trixie nagrywająca film Press still-trixie Holding Slugs.jpg|Trixie ze śluzakami afgh341.jpg|Model Trixie asghvbvm..jpg|Trixie w ,,Battle or Slugterra'' Bomer.png|Mecha Bestia Trixie fbed33eb-f456-4304-98fe-8e00df60bb87.jpg|Trixie Eli i Unik imagesCAVEUXV1.jpg 24a18725e1738d9e2260bce745600183227dad61.jpg char_90041.jpg dtyre.png|Trixie i śluzaki trixie2.jpg|Trixie w stroju do Slugball'u Blachnet w blasterze Trixie.JPG|Z Blachnetem w blasterze Enigmu.png|Trixie ogląda enigmo na slugnecie Trixie Brudny Łobuz i Thresher.png|Trixie,Brudny Łobuz i Thresher Strachduch Trixy.JPG|Trixie ze Strachoduchem w blasterze Trixy patrzy na Darkfernusa.JPG Gang2.jpg GangShane i Granatniki.JPG Gank Szejna.png Gang Shane.png Gang na sieci Arachneta.png Arachnet w blasterze Trixie.png|Trixie z Arachnetem w Blasterze Burpy i Spooker.png VMzDK.jpg Retrospekcja- Trixie i Arachi.JPG|Trixie z Arachnetem Loki na małym pociągu.png Loki na ręce Unika.JPG Lokiś.png Trixie w jaskini ognistego Stawu.png|Trixie w Jaskini Ognistego Stawu Trixie i Eli iburpy zirytowani.JPG Gang w szkiełku.JPG|Trixie po lewej Cały Gang na złomowisku.JPG Trixie i tormato.png trixiestring.png|Szczęśliwa Trixie Trixie i jej Armashelt.JPG|Trixie z Armasheltem trixie strzelaa.png Pronto traper.JPG|Trixie po lewej Trix i billy.png|Trixie i Billy Eli i trix.png|Smutni Eli i Trixie zmartwieni eli i trixie.png Z filmików Trixie.JPG trixxie.png|Trixie. Trixie przytula eli'ego.png|Trixie tuląca się do Eli Hurek Trixie.JPG Porażone nogi Trixie.png|Porażone nogi Trixie Shine gang 1.jpg Shane gang.png Elo i gang.png 1233477yf.JPG Skałowiec w blasterze Trixie.JPG Trixie.JPG Porażona Trixie.JPG Strachoduch Korda i Granatnik Pronto.JPG|Trixie z Gangiem 1212121212.JPG trixiee.jpg Osłabiona Trixie.JPG|Nieprzytomna Trixie 212px-Trixie2.png Tumblr mw1i0weWon1rvkkelo1 500.png Trix, Sliren i ogr.PNG tumblr_mwha71DFFM1smxisfo1_500.jpg tumblr_mwha71DFFM1smxisfo3_500.png Trixie Sting.JPG Trixie3.JPG blaster tixie.png|Blaster Trix Trixie z blasterem.JPG Hurek i Trixie.JPG przestraszona Trixie.jpg|Przestraszona Trixie Trixie z kamerą.JPG Trixie4.JPG Trix.JPG Bubbaleone i z tyły Trixie.JPG Trixie i Eli za mechami.JPG 800px-Trixie and her mega beast.png P240114_20.53.jpg .,m.jpg Trixie z jabułkiem2.JPG Trixie z jabułkiem.JPG Trixie6.JPG Trixie za mechem Eli`a.JPG Trixie5.JPG Trix na mechu.JPG|Na mechu rtyu.jpg 1457490_446964085413502_239245641_n.jpg 1471898_461736653936245_1857610548_n.jpg 7ae880808b92427405094a8c8917cf9f.jpg 1382316_443216949121549_235197776_n.jpg oni.png Slugterra_trixie.PNG Trixie_pigtails_2.png|Trixie w kasku do Śluzballu Smutny Kord i Trixie.PNG Trix z kamerą.PNG Trix stojąca przy drzwiach.PNG Ucieszona Trix.PNG Trixie z pajęczakiem w blasterze.PNG Trixie2.PNG Trix strzela.PNG Przerażona Trix.PNG 1897914_590678244360474_524208039_n.jpg Trix na mehu.PNG Trixie strzela.png Kord i Trixie.PNG Zdziwieni Kord i Trixie.PNG Trix opiera się.PNG 10152672 603512263057647 2067814289 n.jpg tumblr_n3l75agtxn1sgpajbo4_1280.png tumblr_n3l75agtxn1sgpajbo3_1280.png tumblr_n3l75agtxn1sgpajbo1_1280.png Eli i Trixie na swoich mecha-bestiach.PNG Pokonywany gang.PNG Pronto, Trixie i Kord2.PNG 1466037 610541755707456 1389037762227179413 n.jpg Wystraszona Trix.PNG Trix.PNG Wymykający się Eli.PNG Eli i Trix.PNG Eli i Trixie.PNG Trix2.PNG 10296994 1426661837604399 8163706889168817718 n.png Trix z Sand Anglerem.PNG Eli i Trixie.png|Eli i Trixie Nhggag.png Trixie Sting strzela.PNG Trixie na mecha-bestii.PNG Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Trixie